Dis mon nom
by love-lov-Edward
Summary: -TRADUCTION-NM AU, one shot: Bella et Jake passent leurs temps à reconstruire les motos qu'elle a trouvée. Sam les regarde tout le temps. Jake déteste ça mais Bella… Elle se rappelle quand il l'a trouvée à la forêt. A une fête, Sam l'embrasse. Jake est furieux, Bella intriguée. Que veut Sam?


**Note de Disclaimer: Les charactères appartiennent à Stephenie Myer- c'est une fanfiction, excepté les légendes Quileutes, bien sur, qui leurs appartiennent. Je respecte leurs dieux.**

 **Couples: Sam/Bella.**

 **Résumer: NM AU, one shot: Bella et Jake passent leurs temps à reconstruire les motos qu'elle a trouvée. Sam les regarde tout le temps. Jake déteste ça mais Bella… Elle se rappelle quand il l'a trouvée à la forêt. A une fête, Sam l'embrasse. Jake est furieux, Bella intriguée. Que veut Sam?**

 **[AN: J'était tellement attristé cette semaine par la fin de deux fiction de Jacob , puis dans certains cerveau spasme perverse je l'ai écrit un Sam et Bella fic complètement mielleux. Ça me fait sentir mieux. Considérez cela comme un cadeau. Est-ce que se sera détendu demandez-vous? * roulement d'oeil * vous demandez toujours ce que ... lmao.]**

Il avait une façon particulière de la regarder.

Il l'a regardais toujours.

Elle n'avait jamais eue conscience d'elle-même c'était pourquoi elle tombais tout le temps. Mais il lui avait fait prendre conscience d'elle-même

Elle avait soudainement conscience que ses jambes étaient décroisés ou que ses mains jouaient avec les boucles de cheveux dans sa nuque ou quand elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux trop souvent quand elle parlait, et quand elle soufflait constamment à la fin de chaque phrase. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de faire ça.

A chaque fois qu'elle levait ses yeux, des yeux noirs était focalisés sur elle.

Elle pensait qu'elle l'imaginait probablement. C'était tellement normal pour lui, qu'elle se demandait si personne ne l'avait remarqué.

La première fois qu'il lui avait sourit, elle vérifia derrière elle pour voir s'il n'avait pas sourit à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'était tournée avant de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait.

Et elle le regarda pour voir sa réaction.

Il clignait des yeux incroyablement lentement. Il avait l'air d'un prédateur ce qui l'a fit frissonner. Sa mâchoire se contracta. C'était si infime, mais elle le remarqua.

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle haleta presque.

''Bella ?'' demanda Jake

"Désolée, Jake… heu… qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?"

''C'est Sam qui te dérange ?''

"S-Sam? C'est son nom?"

"Tu c'est Sam…celui qui t'a trouv-" Jake arrêta de parler.

Bien. Sam l'avait trouvé quand elle s'était faite abandonnée. Bien sur qu'elle s'en rappelait. Elle se rappela vaguement qu'elle s'était réveillée quand l'avait portée sans effort dans la forêt et quand il l'avait donné à son père. Sam était torse nu tout le temps. Torse nu. Elle était presque morte d'hypothermie et lui ne portait même pas de T-shirt.

Elle se souvenait que ses joues glacées étaient collées contre ses muscles.

Elle eue un autre flash d'un grand animal noir qui la reniflait.

"Il me regarde aussi"dit Jake, l'interrompant dans sa rêverie.

"Qui?"demanda-t-elle comme si elle ne savait pas.

Jake lui lança un regard.''Il est vieux''dit-il. ''Il a vingt ans''

"Wow. C'est si vieux."

Elle lança à nouveau un regard à Sam. Il l'a regardait d'air air amusé.

"Vraiment vieux," ajouta-t-elle. "Il a probablement des cheveux gris."

"Ne sois pas ridicule. Même mon père n'a pas de cheveux gris"

"Et il est vraiment vieux," dirent-ils en chœurs.

Ils rigolèrent, et quand elle lança encore un regard dans sa direction, il était partis.

Jake suggéra d'aller à une fête de la Rez. Il était si excité à propos de la fête. Leurs pères étaient partis à la pêche et faisaient confiance à leurs enfants en les laissant seuls. Bella pensa qu'une fête était la dernière chose ou elle voulait allée, mais Jake l'avait convaincue. Ils iraient juste pour un petit moment.

Ils étaient dans un coin et elle avait une bouteille d'eau. Son père lui répétait depuis des années de ne pas boire de punch, de ne pas prendre à boire de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, etc...

Jake essayait de parler à quelques garçons plus âgés, mais ils étaient en train de l'incendier du regard. Elle sauva Jake avant qu'elle ne soit complice d'un meurtre. Quil et Embry s'approchaient. Quil lui fit un clin d'œil comme il le faisait toujours. Elle était sûre qu'il faisait ça pour irriter Jake. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, plus qu'une amie mais il avait toujours gardé ses distances donc elle n'avait pas eue à aborder le sujet. Elle aimait beaucoup Jake, mais elle n'avait jamais pensée à lui comme plus qu'un ami. Jake alla vers eux pour leurs parler et la laissa seule.

Les garçons parlaient à Jake depuis un moment pendant qu'elle fixait le sol. Elle commençait a s'ennuyer et se sentait un peu perdue.

''Besoin d'aide?''

Cette profonde voix lui était tellement familier. Dans ses souvenirs il lui demandait si elle avait été blessée.

Sam. Il tenait un verre de punch dans ses mains. Au moins il avait une chemise pour ce soir.

''Non.'' Son ton était trop brusque. ''Merci'' ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui offrit son verre de punch mais elle refusa. Il lança un regard aux trois garçons, puis attrapa sa main ''Viens''dit-il.

Elle le suivit idiotement vers un couloir.

Ça arriva si rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il posa son verre sur une table du couloir et tint fermement ses cheveux avec ses mains. Il se rapprocha de son visage et la regarda intensément comme si elle avait quelque chose sur le visage.

Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait et pile à ce moment la il l'embrassa.

Le dernier garçon à l'avoir embrassée était Edward Cullen et ses lèvres étaient froides et dur comme du marbre. Il n'avait jamais voulut mettre sa langue dans sa bouche et elle n'avait jamais comprise à quel point les lèvres d'Edward étaient inertes. Il avait été le seul homme à l'avoir embrassée. Les lèvres de Sam étaient chaudes, humides et douces. Et forte. Il avait comme un goût d'alcool et autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle l'embrassa en retour pendant quelques secondes avant de le repousser. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle avait répondue à son baiser.

Ses lèvres étaient maintenant entre son oreille et son cou. Il la collait contre son corps et ses lèvres continuaient à embrasser sa peau. Elle ne se battait pas et se laissa faire.

''Arrête !'' cria Jacob. ''Laisse la'' Il tenta de frapper le dos large de Sam.

Il leva et tourna sa tête, mais il ne la laissa pas s'échapper.

Elle pouvait à présent respirer et essayer de penser.

Jake était la avec Embry et Quil qui étaient derrière eux.

Deux autres personnes apparurent silencieusement et vite derrière Sam. Si Bella avait tentée de se souvenir de la nuit ou elle était perdue, elle les aurait reconnue.

Les hommes étaient face à Bella et Sam était au centre. Le couloir semblait tout à coup trop petit et il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la fit dire ça mais elle le dit,''Tout va bien, Jake, il l'a fait juste pour te mettre en colère'' Elle poussa Sam loin d'elle. ''Je ne suis rien pour lui''ajouta-t-elle.

Elle marcha vers Jake et pris ses mains qui tremblaient de rage. ''Allons-y. Allez, Jake,'' Elle l'encourageait car il ne bougeait pas.

Elle foudroya Sam du regard. Quil avait l'air ennuyé.

Elle le rappela "Jake?".

Embry tiraillait sur sa chemise, Jake cligna des yeux, il semblait revenir à lui-même.

"Quittons la salle avant qu'ils ne commencent à dealer des stéroïdes,"dit Embry.

"Ouais," approuva Quil.

Ils partirent. Bella pouvait à nouveau respirer quand ils sortirent de la maison.

Sam essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main et pris une gorgée de son punch.

Paul commençait à applaudir lentement. "Bouge ta bite, Sam. C'est sur que ça va le mettre en colère." (NT :Je suppose qu'il veut parler de Jacob)

"Ta gueule, Paul,"grogna-t-il.

"J'aime Embry," dit Jared. "Il est marrant et intelligent."

"Pas aussi intelligent qu'elle," dit Paul. "Comment est-ce qu'elle savait pour les suceurs de sang ?"

"Je sais pas." Sam fronça des sourcils.

"Bien qu'elle ait faux sur une chose, - elle est quelque chose pour toi."

"Ta gueule, Paul!"

Ce soir Bella et Jake regardèrent un film et s'endormirent au salon de la maison des Black.

Elle rêva encore de Sam cette nuit, au lieu de demander si elle avait eue mal comme il l'avait fait, il lui avait murmurer ''Je te veux'' à son oreille d'une voix douce avant de l'embrasser encore.

Elle se réveilla couverte de sueur et le cœur battant. Elle était certaine qu'il avait dit ça, que ce n'était pas un rêve. Mais pourquoi ? Il ne la connaissait pas. Il l'avait juste regardée quelques fois. Jake avait raison, Sam était plus âgé qu'elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la voudrait ? Elle ne le savait pas et ne savait pas non plus comment elle allait pouvoir lui poser la question. Mais elle pouvait entendre sa voix profonde et rauque murmurer à son oreille.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un quart d'heure au Newton's one Saturday quand l'alarme de la porte sonna et elle se dépêcha d'aller à l'avant du magasin. C'était une nuit calme donc elle s'occupait en trouvant les pairs des chaussures, attendant que Mike revienne et ferme la boutique pour cette nuit. Elle vit un homme de dos, portant uniquement un short de sport qui l'attendait. Elle reconnut son dos et eue soudain envie de s'enfuir. Ses épaules nus étaient larges et noir, et ses cheveux grossièrement coupés ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un seul homme. Sam.

''Sors d'ici,'' dit-elle. Elle essaya de ne pas regarder son torse mais elle ne voulait pas voir son visage.

"Nous avons besoin de parler."

Elle renifla."Je n'ai rien à te dire, " Elle cingla. ''Parce que parler pour toi veut dire frapper avec les poings, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Non.''

Silence.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller. ''Je dois m'occuper d'un client. Tu dois partir.''

''Il n'y a pas de clients.''

Elle fronça des sourcils. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?

Il fit un pas vers elle.

Elle marcha vers le comptoir pour mettre une barrière entre eux. Et posa ses mains dessus pour qu'ils arrêtent de trembler.

Il les regarda. Elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait les toucher, alors elle les mit le long du corps sous le comptoir. Elle les entrelaça ensemble.

Il fixait l'endroit ou elles étaient précédemment.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux''demanda-elle d'un air frustrée.

Il regarda son visage et soudainement elle sut ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait l'embrasser encore.

''Non,'' dit-elle

"Non ?"

"NON! Pas de bisous."

Comment tu sais que c'est ce que je veux ?''

''Je ne sais pas.''

"Tu veux-''

''Ne t'avise pas de le faire'' L'interrompit-elle. ''Ne dit pas ce que je veux. Tu fais peur à Jake. Tu me fait peur.''

"Je sais."

"Pourquoi tu fais ça alors ?"

Son visage avait soudainement l'air fatigué et inquiet. ''Il comprendra, il va...'' Il ne finit pas la fin de sa phrase. Il prit une longue inspiration. "Il comprendra après, dans peu de temps."

''Peu de temps ? Après quoi ?''

''Je ne peux pas'' Il secoua sa tête.

''Pourquoi tu ne dit jamais rien ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Jake ? Est-ce que tu va le blesser ? Toi et les autres ?''

Il tourna soudainement son visage comme s'il avait entendu quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. ''Il arrive. J-Je suis désolé.'' Il posa un objet sur le comptoir et s'en alla.

Elle le vit courir très rapidement après qu'il soit sortit du magasin. N'avait-il pas de voiture ? Elle ramassa l'objet qu'il avait laissé. C'était une sorte de bracelet. Il était tissé, ça ressemblait à l'un de ces bracelets d'amitié que l'on offre. Il était noir, blanc avec un rouge lumineux et le tissage les entrecroisait tous. Il était assez beau. Elle savait que le noir et le rouge étaient des couleurs tribaux.

Elle entendit Mike venir de la porte du personnel. Est-ce que c'était la personne que Sam avait entendu ? Comment pouvait-il l'entendre ?

Elle mit le bracelet dans sa poche.

Le matin suivant, elle se fit du bacon et des œufs. Charlie lisait un journal. C'était le rituel du samedi au petit-déjeuner.

A qui pouvait-elle poser des question sur le bracelet ? Pas Jake, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer. Elle se rappela soudainement que son père avait pratiquement grandit dans les terres des Quileutes. Peut-être qu'il savait ?

"Papa?"

"Humph."

"Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec les Quileutes pendant des années..."

"Oui. Je suppose."

"Tu en connaît beaucoup sur leurs traditions ?"

"Certains. Pourquoi?"

Tu a déjà entendu que des garçons offraient aux filles un bracelet, un qui est tissé ?''

"Oh-Ho! Vraiment?"

"Quoi?"

"Est-ce que c'est Jake qui t'en a offert un ?"

"Pourquoi Jake voudrait m'en offrir un?"

''Parce qu'il est fou de toi. Avez-vous déjà eue deux rendez-vous ?''

"Rendez-vous ?''Glapit-elle. ''Quoi? Non !''

"Oh, peut-être qu'il ne te la pas dit mais les Quileutes ont des bracelet d'engagement plutôt que des bagues de mariage.''

Elle se leva brusquement. Puis elle ne bougea plus.

"Bells?"

Elle le regardait bouche-bée.

"Tout va bien?"

"Je dois sortir."

"Ah... okay. A la Rez?"

"Ou sont mes clés?" En panique, elle les cherchait partout.

"Quand est-ce que tu reviens?"

"Je ne sais pas."

Charlie la regarda amusé pendant qu'elle se précipitait nerveusement derrière lui. Elle se ressaisit finalement et sortit. Charlie rit, mangea un bout de son toast et tourna la page de son journal. ''J'ai toujours pensé que Jake serait le premier à lui dire ce que ça signifiait.''

Elle conduisait pour aller à la Rez. Elle pris environ quarante minutes avec sa vielle camionnette. Son cerveau surchauffait. Un bracelet d'engagement ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Elle ne savait même pas ou vivait Sam. Elle s'arrêta finalement au magasin pour les touristes ou la mère d'Embry travaillait et regarda sur le carnet d'adresses.

Elle vit pleins de A Uley mais il y en avait peu en tout.

Elle essaya de regarder s'il y en avait d'autres et ensuite elle dut demander. Il n'y avait pas de S Uley. Elle décida de commencer par la liste A, elle allait vérifier toutes les adresses.

Heureusement que c'était loin de la maison de Jake. S'il voyait ou entendait sa camionnette elle ne saurait pas quoi dire sur ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Quand elle tourna dans la route, l'homme qu'elle cherchait était en train de courir à coté de la forêt ou il y avait un chemin de terre. Comme d'habitude, il portait un vieux short en jean coupés et rien d'autres. Il la héla. Elle résista à l'envie de l'écraser.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" demanda-t-il.

''Bien, bonjour à toi aussi.'' Elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas dit son nom

"Désolé. Bonjour."

Elle sortit de sa camionnette, en laissant le moteur en marche, fouilla dans sa poche et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait tout au fond. Elle leva sa main et mit le petit bracelet tissé dans la paume de la main de Sam. ''Je ne peux pas prendre ça,'' Dit-elle. Après quoi elle se tourna pour rentrer dans sa camionnette et partir.

''Whoa, attend...'' Il lui saisit son bras.

"Non et arrête de m'accaparer.''

"S'il te plaît?"

Elle souffla et croisa ses bras.

Il essaya de lui rendre le bracelet

"Non." Elle poussa sa main.

"C'est juste un-"

"Non c'est non ! J'ai demandée à mon père ce que c'était." Elle mit sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle était tellement énervée contre lui "Je sais ce que c'est. Je sais ce que ça veut dire et toi tu l'a juste balancé sur le comptoir sans un mot ni une explication." Elle lui criait presque dessus tellement elle était énervée.

''Nous avons besoin de parler."

"Il n'y a pas de nous.''

''Nous avons besoin de parler,'' répéta-t-il. Il bougea trop vite, la première seconde il était là et à la seconde suivante il avait coupé le moteur de sa camionnette

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Il secoua sa tête. ''Ça fait trop de bruit. Je n'arrive pas à penser, ça fait mal''

''Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose avec ton audition.''

"J'ai rien. Ce camion tourne au ralentit et à une centaine de décibels."

"Non, je veux dire tu entend très bien, trop justement. Tu a entendu Mike avant qu'il ne sorte de la porte du magasin."

"Nous avons besoin de parler." répéta-t-il.

"Non. Nous ne le ferons pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais toi... c'est bizarre, étrange et tu me fais flippée... Tu ne peux pas juste coincer quelqu'un contre un mur et les embrasser et leurs balancer des bracelets d'engagements'' Son cœur commençait à battre très vite ''Ça ne se fait pas. Et tu devrais le savoir, tu est plus âgé que moi pour l'amour de Dieu.'' Elle cligna rapidement des yeux. Elle commençait à perdre le contrôle. ''Et tu m'a embrassée et-''

"Oh, non. Pleure pas."

A l'instant ou il lui dit ça elle fondit en larmes.

Elle essuya les larmes qui courrait le long de ses joues et il la regarda impuissant. Il tendit sa main et chancela vers l'attrapa et la pris dans ses bras. Elle pleurait. C'était ce genre de sanglot affreux ou elle ne pouvait plus respirer correctement, elle tentait de parler et elle n'arrivait plus à effacer ses larmes avec ses mains, il la tenait si fermement.

Il se tourna et appuya son dos contre la camionnette. Il l'a câlina et la fit taire en susurrant lentement des mots rassurant. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il ne voulait pas elle se calma il la laissa se mettre debout toute seule. Elle était infiniment plus petite que lui et ce même s'il se penchait.

Ses mains restèrent sur ses hanches. Elle était entre ses jambes. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et trouva un bout de tissue déchiré et sale puis l'utilisa pour se moucher. Elle n'avait pas les esprits clairs la ou elle était. Être debout devant lui était... bien. Elle se sentait réconfortée par lui, de la même façon ou quand il l'avait réconfortée dans la forêt quand elle était perdue. Edward s'était débarrassée de lui et brisée son cœur et Sam l'avait trouvée et l'avait ramenée chez elle. Elle se souvenait qu'il ne voulait ni la laisser ni la passer à son père. Elle aimait l'écouter parler en échos sur sa poitrine. C'était bizarre. N'est-ce pas ? Même maintenant, elle s'était calmée rapidement après ses sanglots de panique.

Quand elle put finalement lui parler, elle dit '' Je ne peux pas me moucher sur sur ton T-shirt. Pourquoi tu na pas de T-shirt et pourquoi tu est toujours si chaud ?''

Il ne feaisait que la regarder, il ne lui répondit pas.

"Tu n'a jamais dit mon nom auparavant," l'accusa-t-elle.

Il l'a regarda sérieusement. "Bella," dit-il. Il l'avait dit lentement et rauquement, il roula le l et c'était comme s'il avait touché son corps.

Elle frissonna. "Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Il haussa des épaules.

Il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Un gars qui dit jus ton ton nom ne pouvait pas te faire frissonner. "Bien, nous devons aller chez toi et parler."

"Non."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"C'est la maison de ma mère."

"Oh. Je ne savais pas. Je te cherchait."

"Oui."

"Alors, dis-le moi ici... devant le Soleil."

"Oui. C'est bien devant la lumière du Soleil."

Il la gardait toujours prisonnière entre ses jambes et elle ne savait pas ou mettre ses mains. Elle voulait le toucher et ça lui fit peur. Elle croisa ses mains sous sa poitrine. Elle regarda par terre, il était pieds nus. "Tu n'a jamais de chaussures." Quand elle leva les yeux elle scanna son corps. Il avait un corps magnifique, tous ses muscles étaient arrondis et bombés la ou la plupart des mecs n'avaient pas de muscles à proprement parlé. Elle soupira discrètement.

Il le remarqua. Il avait un petit sourire, le bord de ses lèvres remua.

"Ne te moque pas de moi," dit-elle.

"Tu sens ça."

"Sentir quoi ?"

"Ça." Il joignit sa main à la sienne et le remis sur sa hanche. Elle le sentit.

"Ça, ça n'a pas d'explication."

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle essaya de penser. S'il arrivait à la faire frissonner juste en disant son nom, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer quand il la toucherait ? Elle regarda son torse musclé et y mis lentement ses mains. Ses paumes étaient pressées contre son corps surchauffé. Elle le sentit trembler sous ses doigts.

"Sam?" demanda-t-elle.

"Dit le encore. Dit mon nom," murmura-t-il.

"Dis le mien et je pourrais redire le tien."

"Tu me fais du chantage."

"J'utilise ce que j'ai."

Ça le fit sourire. "Tu es intelligente."

"Alors arrête de me traiter comme une idiote."

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Elle attendit.

Il la souleva, ouvrit la porte de la camionnette et s'assit. Elle était plus proche de sa taille maintenant. Ses mains agrippèrent le haut de ses épaules.

"Tu sais ce qu'était les Cullen n'est-ce pas?"

Elle trembla.

"Bella?"

"C-Comment tu le sais..."

"Je sais. Je sais tout. Tu m'a déjà vue. Tu a juste besoin de t'en souvenir."

"Te voir?" Elle était confuse.

''Ce sont les sangs-froids, comme dans les légendes.''

Jake lui avait parlé des légendes quand il faisait trop froid pour faire du surf à La Push avec ses camarades de classe. Et Sam le savait, évidemment. Elle frissonna. Voulait-il dire que les vampires étaient les sangs-froids? Alors ça voulait dire que les leg... "Les loups," Murmura-t-elle.

"Oui."

''J'ai vue un loup la nuit ou j'étais perdue.'' Elle le regarda sérieusement. ''Est-ce que c'était toi ?''

Il remit le bracelet dans sa main.

Elle le regarda. Ses poils noirs. Ses cheveux noirs. Ce loup noir. ''Tu est le loup noir. Le loup qui m'a trouvée.'' Elle n'était pas sûre de sa logique mais elle savait que c'était vrai. Le loup l'avait reniflé et Sam avait apparu, la portant dans ses bras et lui demandant si elle avait mal. Elle avait vue ce loup dans ses rêves pendant quelques mois. Et Sam, elle avait rêvée de Sam.

"Oui."

"J-" Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était impossible pour les personnes de se transformer en loup, mais la encore, les vampires n'existait pas et elle était sortit avec l'un des leurs.

Il l'attendit.

Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il y ait encore quelques rayons de Soleil. Ça la réchauffa et la réconforta. La chaleur. Comme Sam qui était chaud et réconfortant.

Il avait les yeux clos et sa tête était proche d'elle. Il ne la regardait pas mais ça lui permettait de la ressentir avec ses autres sens. S'il avait les sens qu'il avait quand il était un loup il aurait probablement put entendre les battements de son cœur.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" Ses yeux étaient toujours clos.

Le fait était qu'elle avait eue conscience de lui pendant des semaines, comme elle savait que ses mains étaient sur son corps, comme quand elle frissonnait quand il la touchait ou disait son nom. Il y avait une sorte de lien. "Est-ce que... la connexion que nous avons a quelque chose à avoir avec les loups?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oui."

Elle regarda le bracelet. Elle sentit son pouce derrière le bas de son dos.

"C'est de la triche," Dit-elle.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui. Nous devons faire cela correctement."

"Ah... okay. Tu me désavantage."

"Je sais." Elle remit le bracelet dans sa poche.

Ses yeux brillèrent quand il vit ce qu'elle avait fait.

"Vendredi Soir," Dit-elle.

"Vendredi?" Il dit ça comme si c'était dans un an.

"Vendredi. Tu peux me voir pour un rendez-vous."

"Mais-"

"Et porter une chemise et des chaussures, ou Charlie te laissera devant la porte."

''Vendredi c'est dans longtemps,'' Ronchonna-t-il. Sa main était appuyé sur le bas de son dos et elle s'en rendit immédiatement compte. Il se rapprocha de son visage.

"Non. Nous devons faire ça correctement," Répéta-t-elle.

''Mercredi. Pour un café.'' Contra-t-il.

Elle soupira.

"Je ne peux pas attendre jusqu'à vendredi," argua-t-il. "J'en mourrais."

"Ne sois pas si dramatique."

"Bella," dit-il et elle eue la chair de poule comme quand il avait dit son nom. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus attendre jusqu'à Vendredi.

"D'accord. Mais pas de baiser jusqu'à vendredi."

"Nous pourrons donc nous embrasser vendredi?"

Elle l'ignora. "Je mettrait le bracelet quand je ressentirait quelque chose, quelque chose de réel."

"La magie est réel."

"Je ne veux pas me précipiter."

Il l'étudia.

Elle essaya de paraître déterminée. "Ça signifie beaucoup de chose pour moi, Sam."

Il sourit. "Tu as dit mon nom."

''Je sais que tu ne comprend pas et je veux te l'expliquer. Tout était difficile la première fois.'' Elle prit une inspiration. ''Et tout allait de pire en pire. Tu sais comment ça allait mal.''

"Tu ne veux pas te tromper."

"Non."

Il toucha son visage. Ses doigts glissèrent lentement sur sa joue, comme s'il y avait une barrière entre sa peau et elle. L'un de ses doigts passa près de ses lèvres comme s'il y avait encore une fois une barrière à son contact. Les endroits qu'il avait touché picotait. Oh mon. Ça allait être dur d'attendre mercredi.

Elle prit quelques secondes pour retrouver sa voix. ''J-Je dois m'en aller.''

''Mercredi. Quel heure ?''

Charlie Swan rentrait tôt le mercredi. Il finit tout juste de ranger son pistolet qu'il entendit la sonnerie.

Sam Uley attendait sur le paillasson. Il portait une chemise qui collait sur son torse trop fermement on aurait dit qu'il prenait de trop grandes inspirations. Il avait l'air plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà. Son jean était propre, mais trop grand pour ses jambes. Il avait mis des chaussures qui avait l'air de serrer ses pieds. Charlie regarda surpris à quel point Sam était devenu un adulte si rapidement.

"Sam?"

"Chef Swan. J'ai un rendez-vous avec votre fille," annonça-t-il.

Charlie cligna des yeux.

Bella descendait les escalier, quand elle se stoppa brusquement en bas. Elle regarda Sam.

Il fit un demi pas vers la porte et il rayonnait.

"Bella," Il respira.

"Sam," répliqua-t-elle.

Charlie les regardait tout les deux d'un air songeur, manquant ce qu'il se passait. "Ah... okay." Aucun des deux ne faisaient attention à lui. Il aurait put avoir une combustion spontané qu'ils ne se serraient pas quittés des yeux. ''Ne rentre pas trop tard, tu as école demain'' dit-il.

"Oui, Papa."

Sam tendit sa main vers elle. Bella la prit. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent comme s'ils s'étaient tenus la main pendant des mois.

Charlie les regarda partir et il alla appeler Billy. Ils avaient besoin d'aller pêcher.

~~~~Fin~~~

 **NT :Voilà, voilà excusez moi si j'ai fait des erreurs c'est la première fiction que j'ai traduite, toutes mes douleurs de dos en valaient la peine:-D**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter pour que je sache si ça vous à plu (et éventuellement faire d'autres traductions si ça vous plaît).**

 **Je vous accorde que la fiction est vraiment trop courte et qu'il aurait fallu plus d'éléments pour compléter la fiction de la part de Mrstrentreznor (C'est mon avis personnelle)**

 **Le lien de la fiction original www. /s/ 9501955 /1/ Say-my-name (Enlevez les espaces) Merci d'avoir lues et à une prochaine j'espère ;-)**


End file.
